Whole
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: "He was my best friend Sora. I waited for all of you! This is what I get in return? What did I do to deserve this torture?" I sobbed.   "You were stupid enough to wait," came a cold reply.


Author's Note: I'm still taking requests if anyone wants one. I'm still working on Fire Heart and I don't plan on that story being much longer. Well I hope you enjoy this short oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own Kida.

Goodbye

Name: Kida

Age: 17

Personality: nice, caring, comes off as cold, can be very mean, has issues controlling her emotions but tries not to let them show.

Looks: Long hip length black hair that has bangs over her right eye. Her eyes are a cat like green. She stands at 5'6 and weighs 110 pounds. Looks frail but is very strong. Has a very pale complexion.

Wears: black skinny jeans with a rainbow studded belt. A tight purple shoulder off shirt and black converse. Wears a black and purple beanie.

~Oneshot Start~

It was quiet yet it was loud. On Destiny Island it was night time. The only sound was the rushing waves and the soft whimpers from a woman. It was loud since I could hear my inner conscious yelling at me.

Run after him!

Tell him!

Tears were pouring down my face. He was walking away from me. Why Riku? Why did you do this to me?

_**Flashback **_

"I hate you. When I was gone I realized how much I don't need you. I have Sora and Kairi and you're just in my way," He said. It was like a smack to the face. My eyes were wide and the tears noticeable as they streamed down my face. His face emotionless. I tried to hold back my sobs but they turned into whimpers. I covered my mouth with my hand. I walked so I was in front of him and started to pound on his chest.

"Why are you doing this to me Riku! What have I ever done to deserve this!" I said. He walked away from me.

"I've just realized the truth," He said. He then turned and walked away.

_**End Flashback **_

It all seemed like a bad dream. I wish it was a nightmare. Something other than this horrible truth. I didn't run after him because I knew it was useless. I walked over to the paopu tree and sat on the edge of the cliff. I had become numb. I couldn't believe this. When he, Sora, and Kairi disappeared I waited. I didn't forget them. Then when Kairi finally came back she and I were the only ones who knew Riku and Sora were coming back. When Kairi disappeared again I waited for them to come back. I kept faith even when no one understood. I was so happy when they had come back. I thought for sure that everything would be fine but Riku wasn't the same. He shied away from me. Now this. I didn't know how long I sat here but I guess long enough that Kairi, Sora, and Riku showed up at the tree. When I saw them come up to me I stood up. I looked at them my eyes cold. I'm guessing my eyes were red from crying and the tear stains still on my cheeks. I didn't cast a glance for Riku knowing it would hurt. I then stepped forward into the water. I stayed down for a couple of seconds before coming up. Then I swam to shore. I didn't look at them I just got up from the water and walked towards the dock. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. It was Sora. He had a worried look in his eyes. My eyes stayed cold, my face free of emotion.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Just ask Riku," I whispered. I then retched myself from his grasp and ran to the dock. Once I was there and situated in my boat I paddled back to the main land. Once I got there I walked to my house. I had no parents, no siblings, just no family at all. I entered my house and laid on the couch. I just started to think. I thought about everything. My life before everyone left, my life when they were missing, and what my life might be like now. I didn't even realize that I had been laying on the couch for three days. I stood and slowly walked to my shower. I took a quick one and stepped out. I quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Just as I was about to cook I heard frantic pounding on the door. I walked over to it and opened it. It was Sora again. He came inside immediately.

"Where have you been!" He demanded.

"Here," I said. I walked back to the kitchen and started to cook. Sora came in and sat at the table.

"Riku wouldn't tell me," He said. I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah well I wouldn't want to tell you either," I said harshly.

"What did he do?" Sora asked.

"He said that he hates me and that I'm in the way of you and Kairi's friendship," I said pain lashing at me with every word. Before I could even realize what I did I had collapsed on the ground in tears. Sora came to me immediately. He brought me close.

"I don't know why he said that. When we met up with him his eyes would glow when we mention you. I don't understand why he would do this to you," Sora said. This made me cry harder.

"He was my best friend Sora. I waited for all of you! This is what I get in return? What did I do to deserve this torture?" I sobbed.

"You were stupid enough to wait," came a cold reply. I turned to see Riku.

"Riku! Why are you doing this!" Sora yelled.

"She's not worth my time! She should have just moved on when she had the chance," He said. My tears stopped. I stood and walked over to him. Once I was in front of him I raised my hand and slapped him.

"Real friends wait. Real friends don't hurt one another. I for one Riku will always wait for you. I love you and I don't regret it," I whispered. Riku just glared at me.

"Don't you get it? I hate you," Riku growled. I just smiled at him weakly.

"Nothing you say will hurt me anymore Riku. You broke me. Are you happy now? Sora I would appreciate it if you and Riku would leave now. Goodbye," I said. Once I saw Sora and Riku leave I went upstairs into my bathroom. I knew what I was going to do. Riku was my last tie. He was what made me want to continue life. I never told him that. I'll never get the chance now. I turned on the bath and let it fill. I took a new razor out and broke it. I pulled out the blade and sliced a vertical line up both of my arms. I quickly get into the tub and lay back. I felt no pain just numb. I felt pleasantly numb. Soon my sight was starting to blur. I heard pounding on my door. I ignored since I couldn't move anyway. Just as I slipped into unconsciousness the bathroom door opened. All I saw was blue eyes and then everything was black.

The beeping of a heart monitor is what told me I was still alive. I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around. Sora was sitting in the chair next to me. I looked at my wrists. They were bandaged up tightly. I just stared at them for how long…I'm not sure. I hadn't been paying attention since I was staring at my wrists to notice Sora waking up.

"Kida!" Sora exclaimed. I jumped. I looked at him. He looked exhausted. I felt a small pang of guilt but it quickly went away. He scooted his chair so that it was closer to the bed.

"Why did you do it?" He asked in a whispered voice. I gave him a blank stare.

"It doesn't matter," I said quietly. I then turned my head to look out the small window. He tried to get me to talk but I just wouldn't. I heard another pair of feet come in. I didn't look but somehow I thought it was Kairi. I felt the bed sink a little. I looked. I was right, it was Kairi. She gave me a sad look.

"Kida please, why did you do this?" She asked. Her eyes widened and I didn't know why. I lifted my hand to my cheeks only to feel wetness. I was crying? I let them continue and just turned away. I guess Kairi got frustrated.

"Kida!" she exclaimed. I looked at her surprised.

"Tell me why!" She demanded. I just stared at her.

"Riku…He hates me," I whispered. Suddenly the damn inside me broke free. All the tears fell from my eyes rocking my body with harsh sobs. I buried my face in my hands trying to hide. She pulled them away and held me to her. I cried into her shoulder.

"You love him don't you?" She asked softly. I nodded against her shoulder trying to control my sobs. She held me tight until the sobs stopped. She pulled away and pushed Sora to me. He held me and I watched as she left the room fuming. I blinked in confusion. I turned to look at Sora.

"Where is she going?" I asked. Sora looked back at me.

"Probably gone to yell at Riku," Sora stated. I bit my lip.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be the same again Sora. I know you and Kairi are my friends but Riku was the closest to me. We told each other everything…we trusted each other. Now I've been thrown away like some piece of trash," I said bitterly. Sora frowned. We sat in silence for a little while until we heard yelling outside. We both stood and looked out the window. I opened it. Down outside the hospital was Kairi and Riku. She was leaning towards him yelling. He was sitting there taking it but he looked mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled. Riku scoffed.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I hate her?" He stated. She clenched her fist.

"I know you better than that Riku! I know you were in love with her! Why would you hurt her this bad! Did you know she tried to kill herself you bastard!" She screamed. His eyes widened.

"What?" He said. Kairi closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"I'm assuming right after you and Sora left she went and tried to kill herself. She sliced her wrists open Riku. Sora went to check on her and found her. If you really loved her you would have never done this," Kairi said tiredly. She then turned and walked into the hospital. I watched to see what Riku would do. He stood there and then walked away. I walked away from the window and sat back on the bed. Sora then went back to the chair. Kairi walked in. We looked at her.

"You heard that?" She asked. We nodded. She laughed worriedly.

"He…he told me right before we left when he and Sora were going to battle Xemnas that he loved you. He wanted to make sure I would be able to tell you. He showed up so I thought he was going to tell you. I don't understand how he could do this to you," Kairi said. I sat there in disbelief. He used to love me. Did I change? Was I not pretty enough for him? Tears rolled down my face.

"Kida why are you crying?" Kairi asked. I looked at her, pain showing in my eyes.

"Did I change so much that he changed from loving me hating me? What did I do wrong?" I cried. Kairi glared.

"Kida there is nothing wrong with you. You are the exact same person that you were before we left. You'll always be that same Kida," Kairi said. I nodded. I wasn't going to argue with her. Before Kairi or Sora could speak a nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow," She said. Kairi and Sora stood, hugged me, and left. The nurse smiled at me.

"You'll be allowed to go home tomorrow," She said. I nodded. She then turned and left. When I heard her footsteps far away I got out of the bed. I took the chair that Sora had been sitting in and sat it by the window. I then sat there. I looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. I wasn't sure how long I sat on that chair looking at the moon. I heard my door open slowly. I looked. I couldn't tell since it seemed like a shadow. Finally I realized who it was. It was Riku. I looked at him and then looked away.

"Leave Riku," I whispered. He didn't listen. He walked forward and stood by me. We stayed in each other's presence till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you here? You've made it perfectly clear that you hate me," I said. He sighed.

"I'm sorry…I never meant for you to try and kill yourself," Riku stated quietly. I scoffed.

"Why did you say those things to me if you loved me?" I whispered. I saw his fist clench. I heard him mumble.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"I don't deserve you," He whispered pitifully. I blinked at him. Before I could control myself I busted out laughing.

"Out of all the things this is not what I expected. You don't think you deserve me? Why Riku?" I asked completely serious. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Being in the darkness…coming back to see you. It made me feel like I was dirty, that I was too dark to be near you. You're one of the lightest people I have ever met. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want you to try and kill yourself," He whispered.

"So you do love me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah," He said. I smiled, a true one since he came back. Then I brought my hand up and flicked his forehead.

"You're not dark Riku. Yeah you were in the darkness but you've overcome it. Everyone had darkness in them Riku. Now if you do this again I'll let Sora beat you up and let Kairi yell at you," I stated. He chuckled. He pulled me from the chair to bring me into a warm embrace.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He said softly. I smiled. I know that some people would never understand how I could forgive him after what he had done. I know how Riku is, what he did was because he didn't want to dirty me. It's very idiotic but I understand. All I know is that I'm happy to have my Riku back. I looked up at him.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too Kida," He replied softly. He then leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back immediately. There was not spark or fireworks that everyone says but there was slow warmth that spread throughout my body. I felt complete. When Riku had left I felt empty, half there. Now that he's back in my arms I fell whole. I feel like myself, I feel like Kida, and nothing will ever change that.

The End


End file.
